The Twilight Saga: Slash Version
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: We've been through everything together, He was there when I couldn't stop my eating disorder from surfacing, He was there when my mother kicked me out because I was gay, and when my best friend stopped talking to me because I wouldn't condone his relationship with his father. He's my life
1. Prologue

A/N: I have decided to start another story ... Yea ... Anyway I need to say two things

1) Im going to put Obsession, Abuse, Ready Set Don't Go James and Abuse on hold for now until I can write the chapters properly

2) This little story is to just get my motors running so leave me be

3) REVIEWWW !

Now enjoy!

Note: If you didn't see Breaking Dawn part 1 or 2 TURN BACK NOW! I will not have any flames with idiots talking about "You spoiled this for me" So turn the fuck back now or endure what you can.  
Warning: This story covers all of the Twilight Saga and it's different, but I have someone else instead of Bella so basically this is a SLASH story with MPREG (Later chapters), and the most unlikely person to be in Bella's place.

* * *

*Prologue*

We've been through it all, no matter what it was:

My disorder

An obsessive vampire

The break up

My temporary relationship with Jacob

Volterra

Newborns

The pregnancy

My almost death

And now? The Volturi but this time with the whole guard.

The field was silent, no one moved a muscle ... Not that anyone needed to but it was tense, then suddenly ALL. HELL. BROKE. LOOSE!

* * *

A/N: Very short I know but it's only the Prologue so yea ... I NEED A BETA ! I want people to compliment me on the way I'm writing and reccomend my stories to people so someone help me out please so I can get most of my stories done?

The next chapter works with the person's disorder and the move.


	2. Mother Of God Your Gorgeous!

A/N: First chapter! Im actually kind of hype for this story, this story is going to be in parts like this:

Part 1- Twilight

Part 2- New Moon

Part 3- Eclipse

Part 4- Breaking Dawn

Part 5- Breaking Dawn part 2

Part 6- Epilouge

And at least 10 chapters for each part. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story.

*This is where you guess which Harry Potter male character replaced Bella and his disorder.

** AU non-magic

*** Characters are OOC

* * *

Part 1- Twilight

Chapter 1 ~ Mother Of God ... You're Gorgeous!

^Unknown POV^

Wake up. Brush my teeth. Run a soft brush through my waves. Apply special lotion. Pick out my outfit. Eat my odd breakfast. Pack my odd lunch. Head out to my car.

This will be my routine for the rest of my Sophmore year in boring Forks High. No, I haven't been there yet but since the town Forks itself is dreary, wet and boring I would assume that the school is the same.

I drove my purple Mercedes**(1)** through the town of Forks, looking at all the people passing across the street or walking along the side walks. I made a smooth left turn into the schools parking lot and picked the spot furthest away from the student body...Well here goes nothing.

I stepped out of my car and upon closing the door I pushed the lock button on the key ring to lock my car, as if one of these mother fuckers would _thieve_ my baby from me, all hell would break loose.

* * *

After getting my papers from the secretary and attending a few of my classes it was time for lunch, I walked into the bathroom and approached the sinks so I could have something to lean on as I eat my odd lunch I mentioned earlier.

I was halfway through it when the bathroom door opened, I quickly shoved the remnants of my lunch into my bag and covered my full mouth with my hand to hide my bulging cheeks, the two boys continued chatting but I could feel them watching me, judging me.

My eyes filled with tears as I raced out of the bathroom and into the empty hallway, or what I thought was an empty hallway.

_'Stupid, Stupid, why would you eat that there? Now they're gonna tell the whole school what you had for lunch and you're gonna be the freak of the school'_

So preoccupied with my negative thoughts I bumped into a hard chest, flying backwards and hitting the floor. Sitting on the floor in a daze I didn't notice the pale hand in front of my face until this weird clicking noise assaulted my ears

"Stop with that noise" I growled out and to my relief it stopped but the hand was still in my face, I grasped it and pulled myself up, the color differences in our hands shocked me, I'm not that dark am I?

"Are you ok?"

The voice was loud and deep, I traveled my eyes up from his legs which were incased inside faded blue denim jeans to a muscled broad chest that had a long sleeved white shirt that looked painted on the rock hard abs and chest, my eyes finally reached his face and I took a step back

He was fucking GORGEOUS!

The angled jaw line, the curly hair atop his head, the light pink lips that wore a slight smirk and last but not least his golden eyes that were watching me so intensely, almost like they were boring into my soul.

"Y-yes I'm ok"

My voice came out garbled because my "lunch" was still in my mouth, I quickly swallowed it and wiped away any powder that was left over.

"Your the new kid right? Im Emmett Cullen" He stuck out his right hand like he was expecting me to shake it or something, it's not that I didn't trust him ... I just don't want to touch this Adonis before me, I didn't need my body to react and freak him out.

It seemed he realized that I wasn't going to shake his hand because he pulled it back toward his body with an awkward sounding "Oook..". I felt bad so I quickly jumped in to explain, "It's not that I didn't want to shake your hand it's just that I don't like touching people in general", that explination made a smile appear on his face ... With dimples!

"Merlin you're gorgeous" I breathed out, his smile turned into a smirk making one dimple disappear and one become deeper with the pressure of his mouth

"It would be nice to know your name baby"

That sentence had a shiver run up my spine and a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, I sputtered and stuttered a few times before coming up with the proper sentence

"M-my name i-is ..."

* * *

A/N: HA Cliffhanger! Now it's your turn readers to guess who it is ... I left a lot of clues, you just have to find them and then review and tell me who it is

(1)- Link on my page

* I lied, the disorder surfaces next chapter when Emmett finds out what he's been eating for breakfast lunch and dinner.

** I will be skipping some parts though

REVIEWWWW!


End file.
